Lunar Love
by InuChan7979
Summary: Buffy is queen of her own country back in the Rennasance time period, and of course Giles being a man of the cloth wants to marry her off, but so far none of the guys stick around...so guess who comes to change that.


Lunar Love

by: Inu-Chan7979

"Sister! Sister where are you?" Dawn was yelling as she made her way down the large hallway of the west wing. Dawn was dressed in long full gown that clung to the tiny body she had. Her hair had streaks of pink in it that matched her dress.

"BOO!" Buffy yelled popping out from behind a suit of armor. Dawn screamed when Buffy did this, she always did.Buffy was wearing her peasant clothes she wore very often. A mere brown dress that matched her unkempt hair.

"Sister, you are supposed to be dressed already for the fair today. Father Giles won't let you go dressed like that," she said trying to hint that her older sister should get dressed in a proper gown.

"I was thinking that today we could go as the people. No ceremonial behavior," Buffy sung the last part. Dawn rolled her eyes at her sister who seemed like her younger sister everyday except for when she had on the ceremonial gowns, then for some reason she always seemed to mature into the Queen she was.

"Only until the feast then, you have to change. Father Giles said that you have to meet the Duke and the new Count. Perhaps one of them will be interested," Dawn said in a somber tone. Buffy gave a smile and it lite up her sisters face.

"Wouldn't want to miss that," Buffy joked as she locked hands with her sister then skipped down the west wing of the castle.

"Sister, Father Giles only wants you to find a good man to be at your side," Dawn tries to comfort her.

"More like me at his..." Buffy said to herself under her breathe, Dawn ignored her sister, finally they came upon the maids quarters.

Anya was busy sewing as usual, trying to avoid doing any actual work. When the entered the room Anya got up and gave a small curtsey before returning to her work. Buffy went into the closet in the corner and retrieved a worn dress for her sister to wear. Once dressed in her less than ordinary clothes the sisters were out the door and into the streets which were filled for the fair.

"So dearest sister of mine what should we do?" Dawn joked as they made there way past venders of every kind. She knew what her sister response would be, it was the same every year since there mother had first allowed then to merge into the crowd for the fair.

"First the chariot races then, the staff fights, and finally the stream," Buffy said with the most radiant of smiles.

When they arrived at the chariot races they went over to were Alexander had set up a location on the track and sat with him watching the races.

"Who is to win this year?" Buffy asked as the talented men made there way onto the driven path laid out for the race.

"OZ, he is always the victor and you know that your highness," Alexander teased which sent Buffy over the edge.

"How long have we been friends? Must you address me that way?" Buffy asked more than a little ticked off.

"Your Highness we have been friends to long for me to address you any other way. I could always address you as "My Mud Queen", he teased.

"Your lucky you amuse Alexander or I would throw you in the dungeon," she teased right back which caused the three to laugh.

The chariot race was about to begin and the men were mounting the chariots. The women in the stands were making a show of yelling confidences to their favorite racer. Amongst the crowd Dawn saw Willow Lady of Rosenberg. Buffy's best friend and Dawn second sister in away.

"Go OZ! Go OZ!" the three on the grass yelled. As the racers made there first lap around the track OZ took flanking position and whipped at the black stallions that pulled him around the track. The horses were neighing and were giving there all to win. OZ took a major lead at the last lap and won the race. After he did his customary victory lap he did as he had at last years fair and rode up to were Willow stood cheering and collected his prize, a kiss from the redhead.

"Well your Highness I'm off to return to the castle I will see you at the feast," he said, at the mention of the feast Buffy shifter her weight from one foot to another in a nervous fashion. He didn't know why she did it but, dismissed it as something he would never understand about the woman who tried to be common at every turn in her royal life. He gave the two a bow which looked odd to anyone who was not well acquainted with who the two girls were.

Now they were off to Buffy's favorite part of the fair, the staff fighting. She loved to sign her name in, not her real name of course, and fight with the staffs with the knights who on any other day would die to make sure no one raised a sword to her, but not today. Today they would fight her as if she was any other commoner who signed up for the competition. Dawn never truly enjoyed watching this show of violence, she never understood the fascination her sister had with it. But Dawn was not about to roam about the fair unescorted so she would watch and wait for her sister to return so they could go to the stream.

Buffy was standing in line to sign her name up for the fights when someone behind her walked into her. She turned around a mad, to see the man who bumped her. He had snow white hair and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in strange clothes she had never seen before which implied that he was from another providence. He wore a black clothes with an emblem of some kind on his chest which she guessed meant he was someone of importance.

"Watch were your going you twit," he said. He gave her the once over with his eyes and she could tell he was not at all impressed with her at all, but he gave her what appeared to be a smirk anyways. "How about we go to the pub after I win, luv?" he asked trying to sound sexy.

"If you were a bit less intoxicated from the pub, I would not have to watch were I was standing, to be able to stand without being josseled," she replied turning around she signing her name to the parliament and walking away from the stunned man. It was apparent he was not used to a woman not swooning at his feet.

Dawn waved her sister over to wear she had made camp for the competition. It was a spot in front of the bleachers, just a patch of grass where Buffy could put on the arm and knee pads and stretch before the competition. Buffy smiled brightly to her sister and began to don the armor that the sign in both gave her. She was practicing her swings with the staff when he came over them. He laid his hand on her waist like she was his property and laid his head on the back of her neck, and Buffy froze instantly.

"Don't worry luv, I'll teach you how before you have to use it,"he whispered inhaling deep her scent. Buffy spun the staff around bopped him on the head. He let out a yelp and backed away to hold his head. Dawn was laughing at what her sister had done. He looked very mad at what had just transpired. Buffy continued her practicing as he paced away from them with a smirk on his face. Dawn was still giggling about the blow. She did have to admit watching her sister man handle the men who thought she was just a wench was always fun.

The competition started and the twelve brave knights stepped forward to begin the fights. The last knight was only there to fight the winner of the fights wether it was a knight or a commoner. Buffy though very a deft at staff fighting had only faced him once in six times in the competition and he had won. But she would always try, it was always fun to fight.

As the fight started Buffy fought a young knight she had never had the responsibility to meet. They took there positions on the planks hanging over the muddy pit beneath. They began to fight with the wooden staffs clanking on all sides. Buffy made quick work of the first three men she faced and the one lady who knew nothing of staff fighting.

Then she came upon the man with white hair. He gave a smirk upon seeing her, she was impressed he had made it this far but that only put him in her way.

"So luv is this the way you find your nancyboy suitors?"he joked as they began there fighting and guarding.

"Don't call me luv, you Drunken! Womanizing! Pig!"she said throwing him off at the pig part. He landed with a splat into the muddy pit. Buffy looked down, and waved to the mad man below with a childish smile on her face, but when she turned her attention back to the fighting she was thrown off the plank into the pit landing right on top of her evil foe. He threw her off him causing the mud to come splashing at him drenching him in the brown fluid.

Buffy laughed deep and stood up making her way out of the mud pit as fast as possible to escape the white haired man. Buffy headed to were her sister awaited her. When she saw her sister covered in the dirt, all she could do was laugh, good and hard at her. Buffy shook her head fast like a dog would, and threw dirt drops at her sister who winced and started to run.

"Come back Dawn! Let me give you a hug!" she teased as she ran after her screaming sister.

"You certainly will not hug me!" Dawn yelled back to the insane woman who followed her. The man reached the edge of the mud pit and saw the two girls running and laughing. He gave a smirk and looked at his cloths that were coated in mud.

Upon reaching the stream Dawn collapsed on the grass laughing as her sister captured her in a hug. The two now muddy girls laughed as they stared out at the water. Buffy released her dirty sister and stood making her way to the tree next to the stream. She untied the strings that held her dress on and removed it. Now all she was wearing was the under gown that was necessary for daily life. She placed the muddy gown on the trees branch and smiled back at her sister who was still laying in the grass. Buffy jumped into the stream a wave of water came towards and hit Dawn.

"Sister must you always make me reflect your appearance?" Dawn asked annoyed that she was now wet and muddy.

"Of course. Always have. Always will."she teased as she rinsed out her hair.

When Buffy came out of the water she lay next to her sister who was staring at the clouds like she had always done with her mother when the three of them would go to the fair together.

"Remember the first year mother let you compete? She didn't realize until after that you would get muddy," Dawn reminisced, they both laughed at the memory.

"Yeah she hadn't thought that fighting over a mud pit would lead to me getting dirty.laughs So she stole us away from the crowds to wash me before the feast." Buffy continued the tale. The two gave a longing look to the sky over their lost mother.

"We should get going sister," Dawn finally spoke after sometime had passed. Her sister nodded and she helped Dawn to her feet.

The two snuck their way back into the castle. Buffy hugged her sister goodbye and Dawn went to the maids quarters to redress for the feast. Buffy walked slowly down the corridors until she came to her chamber and finally prepared for the feast.

The feast was Buffy's least favorite part of being queen. She had to use her best etiquette because Lords and Lady's, and Dukes, and Counts would come to see the fair. It was torture she could not enjoy it like a normal meal with her servants. She could joke around them and not have to use any of the niceties that lords expected in a meal. The worst part though was she was expected to meet and remember everyone there.

The room was already packed by the time that Buffy had arrived, most everyone was sitting at the table except for the few who were upset about not being able to sit closer to the head of the table, or they were greeting someone, it was always the same. When Buffy entered the room she headed straight for Father Giles. He was dressed in his finest robes of black with purple outlines on it. He looked relived to see her.

"Hello, Father."she said giving the slight bow of the head as was customary with priests.

"Your Highness I was worried that you might of forgot today's activities, but here you are so the church can stop worrying," he said. Buffy loved him but it seemed that no matter what she did the church was worried.

"Let's get this feast going. The faster we eat the faster I can sleep,"she teased the old man. He rolled his eyes at her. To him the feast was a sacred right that she should take seriously. As Buffy made her way to the head of the table she saw him for the umteenth time that day. The man with the white hair. He gave a seductive smile as he walked over to her.

"Finished confessing your sins have you luv?" he asked trying to be cute. She rolled her eyes at him. "So this is your class. A nicer one than I would of had you picked for. What are you a lady in waiting?" he teased as he gently brushed his hand against her cheek.

"If you'll excuse me "kind sir,"she said as she walked past him and stood at the head of the table. "Friends let us begin the feast with open hearts and minds to the food of other providence's for this feast," she addressed the crowd and sat in her exalted chair.

The white haired man's eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized she was the young Queen. He took his seat on the Queens right three seats down. He stared at her as the feast started. He had not expected her to be so embracing of life, so free to live life her way as he had seen that day, or to be so beautiful.

"Your Highness did you get out to see the fair today?" the man on her left asked.

"Yes but I'm afraid I only got as far as I normally do OZ. I saw you win the race though, some day you should go on a ride with me and Lady Rosenberg,"she replied.

"I might take you up on that offer your Highness," he said. Then he leaned in and whispered, "maybe if we got her to ride a horse she wouldn't so ashamed to ride me."

Buffy immediately began to laugh out loud. No one really paid attention to it though they were all having conversations at that point. Except for the white haired man who thought they were joking about him in the competition.

"We must do that then if only for your sanity... How is Angelus I have not seen him in ages?" she asked. That caught his attention he knew an Angelus, and completely hated that pounce.

"I am the wrong person to ask. I have not seen him seen since the rain," OZ explained.

"Tis fine. Not that I am complaining but how did you come by that seat?" she asked.

"Your highness, ask not. Want not," he replied which caused her to laugh all over again.

Father Giles was watching her and was very proud that she was not doing her usual hiding in her chair for a change. She was communicating with the people, even if she was not discussing the finer points of life that everyone else was. Dawn approached Father Giles to say goodnight before she dismissed herself from the festivities.

Buffy was still laughing and joking with OZ when Dawn tugged on her sleeve.

"Goodnight my sister,"Dawn said giving a bow. Buffy gave a quick glance around the room as she stood and hugged her sister goodnight. Making sure no one would hassle the poor Father over her unqueenly behavior, then she sat quickly back down.

"Goodnight my heavenly sister may the saints bless your dreams," she said as she took Dawn's hand and kissed it. Dawn gave that smile that brightens up a room to Buffy and then bowed to OZ as she turned and left the feasting hall.

As the night dragged on the man with the white hair moved his way closer to the queen as guests excused themselves for the night. OZ finally left her side after much pleading to stay, because the only people who would be left were her and the annoying white haired man.

"Your highness? Never would of bloody guessed it luv," he finally asked after OZ dismissed himself.

"Yes, and what shall I refer to you by?" Buffy asked with a mocking tone to his question, like it was supposed to be common knowledge that the queen dressed like a commoner.

"I am Sir William Spike, the Count of London. But you may address me as Spike," he said. He had this tone about him that everything he said was in a bedroom voice.

"Spike? Very ceremonial for the feast wouldn't you say,"she replied.

"Coming from the woman who dresses as a commoner for the fair, luv, not at all," he whispered as he leaned towards her. She rolled her eyes in the annoyed fashion he was becoming accustomed to.

"What can I do for you?" she asked trying to end the conversation so she could finally excuse herself. She yawned and looked at him pointedly telling him through her eyes that she wished to sleep.

"Well luv here is the thing. I am challenging you to a rematch," he said straight to the point.

"Done. Night," she responded standing up.

"Done? Don't you bloody want to know the stakes?" he asked with shock and disbelief in his eyes as to how fast she gave in. She figured he had been planing it all out during the feast how this conversation about bets would go.

"Sir Spike, I am tired and I have to review the troops in the morning so I will bide you, and your conversation a goodnight." she said walking towards the doors.

"I'll see you there then, luv,"he said following after her.

"Fine we shall discuss it then. Now goodnight."she said quickening her pace.

"If I knew you were anyone else I might think you were trying to get rid of me, luv,"he smirked at her.

"Alexander!" she yelled catching a glimpse of her favorite knight slash servant boy. "Would you show Sir Spike here to his room?"she more commanded than asked him. He nodded to her and she gave a smile of thanks. She continued her quickened pace down the hallway.

"What no goodnight? ... LUV?" he asked saying luv loudly.

"GOODNIGHT!"she yelled back to him not even turning around to look at him. He laughed at her as Alexander not to gently started to show him to his room.

Buffy awoke the same way she did everyday with a large yawn and stretching her arms above her head. When she opened her eyes there was Dawn as usual sitting on the edge of her bed a smile on her face.

"Good Moro, sister," Dawn said as Buffy began to throw blankets off of her.

"Good Morning to you as well. Ready for the troops review?" Buffy asked her still not all the way awake.

"Of course." she said flashing her a smile. "Alexander woke me early to tell me of your most interesting suitors, a man with... white hair," her sister teased.

"Ah yes my own knight in shining armor, more like my perverted pig,"she replied in a teasing voice. Then her voice got really serious as she asked, "did he say if he was a castle guest or not?"

"He is a castle guest, and he is one of the men that Father Giles wants you to spend time with too. I feel sympathy for you sister," Dawn teased her sister who looked like she was about to die.

"Morning your Highness!"he addressed her as soon as she entered the room. A smile written across his face, he looked to smug for some reason. It made her feel uneasy as she made her way over to him.

"Morning,"she whispered as she sat besides him at the table. She was tired and still not quit awake yet so she didn't have the energy to fight with him so early in the morning.

"Sleep well, your highness?"he asked looking her tired appearance over trying to start a fight. She pretended she didn't hear him. Father Giles made his way to the table as was his custom to ensure that the Queen remembered her duties before she went off to join her people.

"Good morning your highness. I see you have met Sir William here,"he said in a way to chipper voice. It was because he had no obligation to be at the feast that he got to leave early to get sleep. Sleep that Buffy was very envious of right now.

"Spike. I'm called Spike,"he corrected Father Giles. Buffy made a mental not to call him William for the rest of his stay.

"Ah yes. Do you remember today's events?"he asked Buffy checking her memory as he did every morning.

"Troop inspections, beat up William, go back to sleep, then feast, I got it Father,"she said not catching herself for making the mistake of mentioning fight with Spike.

"You two are fighting today?"Father Giles asks, looking back and forth between the two. Then he walked over to were Buffy was sitting and whispered in her ear, " Buffy you were supposed to at least get along with him if not marry him for my sake." Buffy rolled her eyes again which brought the smile back to Spike's face. The good Father had been trying to marry her off since she came into power and so far none of the men he selected had stuck around long enough to learn her name let alone make wedding preparations.

"I tried my hardest Father I really did, but he doesn't like me so it's not my fault. Father I promise you the next one you send my way I will try to keep," Buffy explained to him. Father Giles nodded and left the room.

"Does this mean the weddings off luv?"Spike asked making fun of the situation.

"Yes it does, so remain quiet while I inspect the troops... William,"she said while looking straight ahead as the knights came into the room completely dressed in there armor.

Buffy and Spike were sitting right next to each other there was a table in front of them and the knights where a level down from them doing sparing exercises.

"_I'm gonna have a little fun with you pet."_

Spike's hand came up and rested its self on her leg. Very inappropriate behavior for a married couple let alone strangers like they were. She look down at his hand then up at his face and he had a smile written across it. She lifted his hand off her and dropped it off her.

He chuckled at her solution to the problem and he put his hand back on her leg. She turned to face him and gave him a dirty look before she reached for his hand again. When she reached for his hand he leaned over and kissed her on the check. She turned instantly red and her face went from shock to anger. When she grabbed his hand she brought it up and smacked it against the table, earning a yelp from him. For the next few minutes he gave her dirty looks and was wiggling his fingers and rotating the wrist.

Sometime into the inspection Dawn bolted into the room and sat on top of Buffy earning a smile from the woman. She sat on her sister as her foot tapped rapidly against the floor. Buffy gently brushed Dawn's hair with her fingers as she hummed a tune that was becoming stuck in Spike's head. Dawn's tapping foot slowed and finally stopped after she had received enough attention from her sister. She closed her eyes and fell asleep atop her sister. Buffy continued to hum until the inspection was done. She gently lifted her sister to the side and stood up and told the troops what a wonderful job of preparation they had done. After they left she turned her attention back to her sister only to find that her partner was also now asleep.

"Dawny, wake up honey,"Buffy cooed as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Realizing her sister was out like a candle she turned her attention to the crude man next to her. "William... William... wake up now," she sweetly sang as she brushed her hand along his shoulder. He woke rather slowly to her persistence. A smile was on her face as he came to which she killed the moment he returned it with one of his own.

"You have a sweet voice luv,"he told her as he looked her over again, he was beginning to think there was much more to her than he had originally guessed.

"Help me get Dawn to bed will you. Then we can fight if you like,"she said looking at her sweet sister still asleep.

He nodded and lifted Dawn into his arms. Buffy led the way through the corridors until they came upon her room. Dawn's room was full of color as she had paintings everywhere in it. pink sheets were on the bed he put her on. When he turned to leave Buffy walked over to were her sister lay and pulled the covers over her then kissed her on the forehead. Spike had the biggest smile on his face and he didn't even know it. She turned around and walked out of the room with out saying a word.

"Thank you. What were the stakes of the fight?" she called over her shoulder as he started to follow. Spike had this look of disbelief on his face. She could not be the same snide girl who yelled at him for bumping into her, or the girl who sat in the feasting hall laughing with the chariot racer.

"If you win I will go away and stay out of your providence forever,"he said he half expected her face to lite up but her face expression didn't change. "But if I win you have to spend the day with me doing what ever I want which includes singing that song for me,"he said making his point clear. This made her smile. She rolled her eyes and this time it hit him that he liked it when she did that.

"Fine," she said stretching her arms above her head. That was a big mistake because it made her chest stick out which caught his gaze.

They made there way through the castle until they reached the gates neither one had spoke. Spike was concentrating all of his energies on trying to see through her dress. And she was trying to figure out why he was so easily able to get under her skin in a way only her sister and mother had ever been able to do.

"Where did you learn that tune?"he asked trying to bring his upstairs brain back on.

"Can we not talk,"was her response.

"If you don't want to talk there are other things we can do luv," he said then he reached out and grabbed her butt.

She yelped really loud when he grabbed her, she also turned a bright shade of red. She made sure to keep a good distance ahead of him for the rest of the walk to the arena. They climbed into positions like before. As Spike was securing his armor he looked over at her and almost fell off the planks when he saw what she was doing. She was undressing.

"Luv, what are you doing?" he asked as his eyes traveled over every new piece of exposed flesh.

"I'm not gonna get my gown dirty,"she explained it so fast that it felt normal to fight in your undergarments. As she continued on her task without looking at him he swallowed hard taking in every new part of her. If he didn't have incentive before to win, now he did. He was busy picturing kissing a line down her to her neck to toes and back up and because of that he almost missed her call over to him.

"So rules like before?"she asked him standing in front of him in nothing but her under dress. He nodded his head because he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work.

They took their fighting positions on the planks of wood. Buffy was the first to strike at him, he was countering her seemingly effortlessly. He had smug smile on her face that was driving her insane.

"Fight back!"she yelled at him, he gave his head a small bow and said.

"Bossy bitch,"he said hitting her across the side which caused her to lose her balance, drop her staff, and fall into his waiting arms. "So now we play by my rules... luv,"he whispered into her ear. She could tell it was gonna be a long day.

The first thing they did on there day of him being in charge was to have to hold hands on the long walk back to the castle. Her face was so red it looked like Lady Rosenberg's hair, she was not into public displays of affection. She would only hold Dawn's hand if they were both in there common clothes. Never in her full Queen attire.

"Well luv, what oh what should two people do to kill an afternoon?"he teased as he stoked her hand with his thumb. She was looking everywhere but at him.

"You'll need to get changed, wear those clothes from when we first met." he said trying to sound seductive. He ran his other hand up her arm in a slow soothing motion. She yanked her arm out of his reach and made her way down the hallway.

Sir William was waiting for her outside of her chambers, he was humming the tune she had so efficiently put in his head earlier. When she emerged from the room his breathe was caught in his throat. She was wearing a plain blue dress, her golden locks of hair were gathered together in a some ribbons and her face may have looked unhappy but her green eyes were full of wonder.

"What tortures have you devised?" she asked as she closed the door to her chambers. She thought she heard him laugh but it was to brief to be sure.

"Your highness I... what is your name pet?" he asked a little mad at himself for not learning it sooner.

"Buffina Summers, but the servants informed me it is to formal of a name for when I am in these clothes so if you feel you must address me, Buffy will do fine,"she said staring him down. He gave a half smile which caused her to switch her wait from foot to foot waiting for him to speak.

"Well then... Buffy. It suits you. We are taking a ride into the woods of witches," he said extending his arm to her. She reluctantly took his arm and they made their way out of the castle passing by some servants. None said anything but a few of the maids giggled at the sight of the two. By now Alexander had informed the entire castle staff in one way or another of the odd courtship, if that was the correct term for what the two were up to.

Buffy tried to focus on happy things, at least the woods of witches would be fun. There was always interesting peddlers coming through there, or at the very least tall trees to climb which she enjoyed doing.

When they reached the woods Buffy seemed to tense up even more if that was even possible to do. The woods seemed to be empty for miles. Of course they would be empty everyone was still at the fairs festivities. She kicked herself for losing to him.

"So pet? Shall we take a break and let Clem rest?" he asked stopping the horse they were both riding in its tracks. She knew he wanted her to say yes, so she remained quiet. He hopped off the horse and lifted his arms up to about her hips. She shot an evil look at him for this gesture of manners and proprieties. She jumped off the horse on the other side to avoid him. He shook his head at this act.

"Pet you don't have to act that way with me. I'm not gonna tell the whole bloody castle if you let me help you off the horse,"he said trying to easy away some of the tension she was sending off.

"What is it with you? Yesterday you called me love today it is pet?" she asked changing the subject as a reflex.

"Guess it just the way I speak. Now for the reason I brought you out here. Sing."he said getting straight to the point hoping she would calm a little if she knew why he brought her here. She rolled her eyes and searched the area once more for any living creatures.

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising,  
I heard a maid sing in the valley below  
Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,  
How could you use a poor maiden so?_

_Remember the vows that you made to me truly;  
Remember how tenderly you nestled close to me.  
Gay is the garland, fresh are the roses  
I've culled from the garden to bind over thee._

_Here I now wander alone as I wonder  
Why did you leave me to sigh and complain?  
I ask of the roses, why should I be forsaken?Why must I here in sorrow remain?_

_Through yonder grove, by the spring that is running,  
There you and I have so merrily played,  
Kissing and courting and gently sporting,  
Oh, my innocent heart you've betrayed!_

_Soon you will meet with another pretty maiden,  
Some pretty maiden, you'll court her for a while;  
Thus ever ranging, turning and changing,  
Always seeking for a girl that is new._

_Thus sang the maiden, her sorrows bewailing;  
Thus sang the poor maid in the valley below:  
Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,  
How could you use a poor maiden so?"_ Buffy sang sweetly and in a soft tone just in case some one were to pass by. She did not look at him though she had the urge to look at him to see what he was doing as she sung for him.

He smiled sweetly at her as she sung the song and even thought about kissing her again, but when the song ended and she turned around to look at him with a face full of anger he knew better than to push his luck.

"So pet, what do you want to do?" he asked still smiling at her. She let out a grunt, and turned her head to his question.

"I'm serious pet I've never been here before. I'm up to suggestions," he said taking her hand in his. She meet his gaze to see the smile written in his eyes. She blushed as she jerked her hand away from his. "Should I take that as you do not care?" he smiled again.

"Let's just get this day over with,"she says letting off the feeling that she hated him in every way possible.

"You know I think I've had my fill of you. There are hundreds of girls that would luv to spend the bleeden day with me, why should I waste my time with a bint that is so stuck up she can't bloody see she is having fun. Well sod this!" he said pointing in the direction they came from.

"Fine then go!" she yelled back getting in his face. That was what drove him over the edge.

"You know if you weren't such a dozy mare you'd bloody well realize that you are just gagging for it!" he yelled back at her. "No wonder all the other pounces left when they did."

She then kicked him in the leg which caught him by surprise, and he fell to the ground. She gave a loud grunt and went to kick him again but stopped half swing. "Enjoy the walk back to the castle," she said turning around to head for the horse. He jumped back to his feet and caught up to her by the time she reached the horse. He pinned her between himself and the horse.

"Your Highness I will be taking the horse." He then grabbed her by the waist and threw her on top of the horse. He got on the horse and she was laying in front of him. She was kicking her legs trying in vain to hit him.

"Quiet down You Royal Pain In The Ass, wouldn't want your subjects to see you like this," he said and then he slapped her across the ass. She let a scream escape her lips which caused the smile to return to his lips, and she smiled slightly at him. The trip back to the castle was made in silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. When they came upon the castle he lead the horse right into the stables where no one would see her dismount. When he helped her down before she could do it her self she returned to her angered state.

She pulled back and hit him in face! His head went back and then came back to look at her. His nose had a little blood trickling down it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and furiously brought her so that she was flush with him and kissed her. She was completely shocked. His warm arms went around her waste. It was Buffy's first real kiss. He didn't force his way into her mouth he just kissed and sucked on her lip as her eyes slowly closed do to the pleasure as her arms still hung at her side.

"_Bollocks!" Spike thought the moment he opened his eyes and saw one of the knights sending death looks his way._

He released her from the kiss slowly reclosing his eyes to enjoy her taste for just a little longer. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the little twit he had feelings for. She had a glazed over look in her eyes and a smile reaching from ear to ear. She started to lean towards him for another kiss when the knight made a coughing noise that forced them to break apart. She gave a disappointed look to him and walked past Spike out of the stables. The knight made his way over to him.

"You will keep your hands off Queen Buffina, understood?" the knight threatened in a voice that sounded in no way threatening, but was meant to. Spike gave a if you try anything I will kill you look.

Spike then turned around and headed out of the stables the way that she had left. She was making quick speed to the castle, so he started to run to catch up to her.

"Buffy are you trying to get rid of me luv?" he teased when he got close enough for her to hear him. But she continued her pace. "Looking for a dark place for us to snog then?"he asked and to this statement she stopped. He had a large smirk on his face as he chanced going into her personal space.

"You...you...egotistical..self-absorbed...pig! I was doing no such thing. I am going to the castle where I can be rid of you!" she yelled as he stood on a few inches from her.

"Don't think so pet. I have you all day whatever I want to do remember?"he teased as he brought his hand up and gently caressed her face. She brought her hand up and tightly squeezed his hand.

"Well deals off,"she said throwing his hand back at him.

He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Buffy fought back this time but stopped when he instantly deepening the kiss. Her eyes got huge as his tongue made its way to her gently stoking anything in its path. She moaned slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Spike.

When they finally came up for air she pulled away and took off running in the direction of the castle. When she got about half way to the castle she looked back at him, he was running after her and she continued to run again.

Buffy was giggling like a little girl as he was chasing her down the hallway in the castle. The servants where looking at the two as if they had lost their minds. Everytime she would take a corner she would pull in tight to the wall. When he would take the corner he would run practically up the wall.

Father Giles was reading the "Rights Of Marriage", to Dawn as they slowly made way down the hallway. Dawn was memorizing all the things she would need to observe before she was allowed to be considered for marriage. As they turned the corner a squealing Buffy was almost swung into them. Spike had caught up to her and was swinging her around in circles in the hallway. The two were laughing until they realized they were not alone and then he put her down.

"Your highness, what is going on?" Father Giles asked in a your sinner voice, eyeing her with a displeased look on his face. Dawn was full smiles as she observed the two duck their heads like little children being scolded at.

"Father we.. were..." but before she could answer Alexander had come around the corner. Buying sometime for the two as he bowed and smiled at them as he made his way past.

"We were fighting." Spike says looking over at her.

"Yes we were fighting," she replied right after his look. Dawn gave off a small giggle. Father Giles exhaled a deep breathe, and eyed the two once more. Then he waved his arm past him, and the two walked past and once Father Giles started to read again Spike made his move and lifted her up again and was twirling the giggling girl over him. Dawn continued to walk behind Father Giles she kept looking back over her shoulder to see the two laugh about something she didn't understand. Finally he put her down and took her hand and led her into the nearest room.

"So pet, what else do you want to do today," he asked in his bedroom voice. She wrapped her hands around his neck, so he grabbed her around the waist.

"The day is over unfortunately. I have to go speak with the Duke or Father Giles will expect a wedding for the two of us in the future," she said kissing him briefly on the lips. He smiled at her, then gently rubbed his hand up her arm until it reached her head.

"Who knows,"he said stealing another kiss from her. As they were kissing Anya walked in on them, she laughed in the inside at the sight of the kissing, and let out a cough.

"One more person coughs we might have an epidemic," she teased as she looked past him to the maid waiting to clean the room. "Anya give us a moment." Anya nodded and left the room. The knight from before looked into the room and saw the two talking.

"Later tonight after the feast, come to my chambers?" he pleaded and took a deep breathe as she seemed to be thinking it over in her head, she answered her with a kiss. The knight walked away down the hallway an angered look on his face. The two broke apart and he left her standing in the room waiting for Anya. When she finally entered the room the two started laughing instantly.

Spike was dressed in his best cloths, cloths he hoped were enough to impress a certain Queen. He had on a black shirt, black slacks, and because it was a colder night he wore a black coat which hung down past his knees.

He sat in his respected place, third on her right, waiting for her to show up and pretend that he meant nothing to her like he expected her to do. Most of the other guests were already in the banquet hall and sitting waiting for it to begin. Dawn and Father Giles were whispering near Buffy's seat.

After along time of waiting Spike started to fidget and tug on his coat. Then he noticed Dawn take her sisters place on the table and bid the guests to eat full heartedly. Spike looked concerned now, Buffy wasn't there.

The feast was supposed to have started hours ago but the Duke seemed to ramble on and on. So much so that the Queen couldn't even excuse herself to go to the feast.

"Your Father King Henry put me in charge of keeping the troops in shape and ready for battle at any moment. I was so honored I was given the position." Duke Riley continued. Buffy took another look towards door that lead to the hallway that lead to the feasting hall and sighed knowing that Father Giles would have started the feast by now. Probably thinking that the her and Duke boring had hit it off. She kept turning her attention to the door, hoping to be rescued. But there was not one knight in her kingdom coming to rescue her.

To be continued...

Well I hope you enjoyed what I wrote so far. Please comment. Thanks.


End file.
